Dealing with Timmy: Gibbs Always Knows
by Kateri3740
Summary: Gibbs finding out about loosing Eva Burinski. Tag to 9.17 Need to Know. Will contain spanking. I still, unfortunately, own nothing.
1. The Problem

**Chapter 1**

**Gibbs Always Knows**

Tim: "This will just be a minute."

Eva: "I need to use the loo. Can I take my purse?"

Tim: "Sure."

Dorneget: "I'm going with her, right? Check out the bathroom, make sure there's no window, no other exits other than the door?"

Tim: "Yes. Standard procedure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inspector Challice: "Oh yes of course we're _aware_ of Eva Buranski, we've been monitoring her for years."

Gibbs: "Director Vance, this is inspector Challice."

Vance: "Inspector."

Inspector Challice: "Director."

Vace: "Please continue."

Gibbs: "What can you tell us about her."

Inspector Challice: "She's born in England, British mother Russian Father, her parents separated and her father was transferred back to Moscow. But Buranski spent only one year at the London school of economics before dropping out and going to visit her father in Moscow. That's when we think she was turned and we put her on the watch list."

Vance: "So you have suspected she is a Russian agent."

Inspector Challice: "Oh most definitely. Her father was a general in the old KGB, now he's high up in the new sv archive pretoshion section."

Gibbs: "Why wasn't her passport flagged. Why weren't we told?"

Inspector Challice: "Don't you Americans talk to each other? Your DIA instructed us to make sure she got through customs without a hitch. We removed all notations from her file. Wasn't NCIS read in?"

Vance: "Thank you for the briefing, inspector chalice."

Inspector Challice: "Oh, don't be taken in by the young girl's good looks. She's a skilled martial artist and weapons expert. "

Vance: "Alright what the hell is going on."

Gibbs: "Agu-Bayer was the middle man. Eva Burannski was the client. She was buying the stealth technology for the Russians. "

Vance: "Then why let her into the country. I'm gonna go straight to the DIA director and find out."

Gibbs: "I'll let McGee know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim: "Hey boss. Yeah, we just stopped for gas. "

Gibbs: "Eva Buranski is no longer a witness. She's a suspect. Consider her dangerous."

Tim: "What's going on?"

Gibbs: "McGee, I'll fill ya in when you get back."

Tim: "Dorneget?"

Dorneget (muffled): "McGee! I'm in the bathroom! I'm in here! McGee! I-I don't know what happened! I came in here to look around and the next hing I know I am a=on the ground and she was chocking me. And then I woke up and my tie was in my mouth and she was gone."

Tim: "We gotta find her. You know if you hadn't been so distracted by her beauty none of this would have happened."

Dorneget: "I wasn't even attracted to her!"

Tim: "Oh please, you couldn't take your eyes off her!"

Dorneget: "She really didn't do it for me, she's not my type."

Tim: "She's every guy's type Dorneget!"

Dorneget: "McGee, I'm not attracted to an woman! I'm gay."

Dorneget: "My first assignment as an agent and I loose the suspect. Gbbs is gonna kill me!"

Tim: "We're both dead meat."

_Ring ring_

Dorneget: "It's Gibbs! What are ya gonna tell him?!"

Tim: "The truth. That's my rule number one, never lie to Gibbs. Boss? Boss? Boss, are you there?"

Gibbs: "You sure?"

Director Vance: "Mm-hm."

Gibbs: "McGee. Let her go."

McGee: "Scuse me?"

Gibbs: "Eva Buranski. Tell her we no longer need to interview her. Apologize for the inconvienience, and tell her you'll take her anywhere she wants to go."

McGee: "Wh..what happened?"

Gibbs: "Trying to find that out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorneget: "What just happened?"

Tim: "I don't know."

Dorneget: "We are the luckiest guys alive."

Tim: "Don't count your chickens."

Dorneget: "Whadya mean?"

Tim: "Gibbs. Somehow he finds things out."

Dorneget: "Not if we don't tell anyone. You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

Tim: "No, but Im not gonna lie if asked."

_Tbc..._

Heehee!


	2. The Discovery

Please guys, let me know what you think. Had some trouble trying to keep Gibbs in character, any suggestions? And would you like me to go through and show the POV of each character from each chapter like I am doing for Dealing with Grades? Let me know, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs POV

We were finishing up the paperwork for the last case, when I suddenly hear Tony stop harassing McGee, who has seemed a little tense since he got back with Dorneget yesterday afternoon. I look up, and see Director Vance in the bullpen.

"Gibbs. MTAC. "

At that, I get up, glare at Tony in warning, and follow the director to MTAC. As the door closes behind us, I ask,

"What's going on, Leon?"

"Defense Intelligence Agency on the line. Have some questions for you."

I realize the room is empty, and recognize agent Rocca on the screen. "Agent Rocca."

"Agent Gibbs. I understand you were read into our sting by the director?"

"Yeah, Eva Buranski was transporting the information. We didn't question her, what's the problem?"

"I would like to know why she had to call a taxi to get back to headquarters so she could take her flight to London. She was therefore late, which made her miss her flight and cost us a day's work and special transportation in uncomfortable quarters for her to make it to the airport on time, which caused her to almost bail on the mission! Not only did you keep pressing, but you nearly compromised our mission!"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am gonna find out. I will get back to you." I turn to Leon. "Director, I will have an answer for you in a half hour."

He nods at me, and responds.

"I'll be in my office."

I head out the door, sure this is why McGee had been so tense. Well, he was going to give a full explanation, NOW!

"McGee! Conference Room! Now!

As McGee's face shoots up in shock and anxiety, I hear Tony mutter to him,

"Oooh, sounds like Gibbs is pretty pissed Pro-bay. I would hurry up if I were you. You know you don't want him to beat you there."

"McGee, let's go! And Tony, if that report is not done by the time I get back, you will be joining him!"

I smirk at his response while I follow McGee, knowing that he knows it is not an empty threat.

"On it boss!"

Confident that it would be in my box before I returned, I arrive at the door just after McGee does, and hold it open for him, with one quick command at his anxious face.

"In."

One down, one to go.

_ Tbc..._


	3. Wrong chapter

For those of you who noticed, yes, I did post the wrong chapter. Sorry about that. I just posted the correct chapter for Dealing with Timmy: Dealing with lies. I hope you enojy!


	4. The Confession

Hello everybody! Yes, I am still here! I am sorry it has been so long since I have last posted on any of my stories; school has been consuming the majority of my time. So here is the next chapter! I plan on updating the next several chapters soon- I have them written out, now I just need to go through them and fine tune them all. And question- do you, my lovely readers, enjoy seeing all of the different points of view? Like how I give Gibbs, and then Tim's? Or would you prefer just one person's point of view for each chapter, or even a third person narration. I don't want to sound to repetitive when I give each character their own point of view. Oh, and let me know what you think of my Gibbs-speak- sometimes I have trouble making it simple cuz I talk a lot. Let me know what you think, and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3

Gibbs POV

_"In."_

I slam the door shut behind me, and simply look at him, the tirade still fresh in my mind.

"Explain."

"Um, explain what, boss?"

He did not just say that. He knows better than to hide the truth, he knows I always find out. I give a hidden grin as I grab him and say,

"McGee, you cannot tell me that there are more than one possible explanation for why I could be this mad after the direction wanted to see me. Now," I give him five swats, "Explain."

"Well boss, it's uh, it's kinda complicated…"

I narrow my eyes into a further glare. This isn't like McGee. Usually he comes out and tells me immediately, especially after warning swats. And he seems to be stumbling over his words- he hadn't done that for years now. There must be something else going on. I decide to wait-for now. He had better hurry though.

"Well we, uh, we were getting gas like I told you on the phone, but the witness needed to use the restroom. And then, um…"

Seriously loosing what little patience I had, I shouted,

"McGee!" The kid knew that tone and knew I was out of patience as his face paled, and blurted out an explanation.

"I went with her to clear the room, standard procedure, check the windows and everything…

I sigh inside. My youngest often goes off into pointless details.

"Yes, McGee, I know what the procedure is."

"Uh, right boss, sorry. Well, at that point we still thought she was a witness, and while I was clearing the room she got the drop on me, and the next thing I know is I'm waking up."

He just lied to me. I was shocked, angry, and hurt but overall confused. McGee _never_ lied to me. Laying the trap…

"McGee. Would this before or after the phone call?"

"Uh, before boss, but after too, because I had gotten your first call…so I guess both boss."

Even knowing I was probing, he _still_ continued his lie. I was getting more and more angry. Why would he do this? Unless…

"And where does Special Agent Dorneget fit in here?"

"Uh, he was filling the car boss. I, uh, figured that as the senior agent I should be the one to go with the witness."

I snapped. He definitely knew better, and while I was proud of him for trying to cover for his partner, he didn't trust me to cover Dorneget's six, **and** was trying to hide his own mistakes! No lie is acceptable, especially one to get out of more trouble!

"Special Agent McGee! The first call told you she was dangerous and no longer a witness! You were in an open space, **not** an enclosed bathroom!" Gibbs growled out and stepped closer, inches from his face, "Now, What. Happened."

His eyes widened initially, and he knew he was caught. He couldn't meet my eyes, and looked down at the floor. He knew he was well and truly screwed.

"Same thing boss. Except Dorneget went with Eva to the bathroom and got knocked out."

I pulled his chin up and forced to look at me as I simply glared at him. I wanted him to see how upset I was. After a minute, I commanded, "Stay. " Then I turned on my heel and walked out. I seemed I needed to go get an accomplice.

_Tbc…_


	5. Dealing with Dorneget: The Decision

Alright, so I tried an omnipotent 3rd person pov for this one. Let me know if you like it better than the two sides of 1st person pov. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Dorneget!" Gibbs bellowed from the stairs.

Dorneget's head pops up, along with others.

"Yes sir?"

"With me," Gibbs responds, and strides away.

Dorneget looks around a minute at the faces around him, and then runs after Gibbs.

He comes panting slightly as he meets Gibbs at the conference room, holding the door open for him.

"In" Gibbs commands.

Dorneget goes in, and immediately notices Tim standing there looking miserable. He goes to stand next to him, a questioning look on his face. The one on Tim's face responds with a _He knows_ look. Dorneget swallows harshly, and turns his attention to Gibbs, standing in front of them.

"I have the director and special Agent Ross from the DIA sitting in MTAC wondering why Eva Buranski needed to catch a cab to get back to where she needed to go. They are expecting an answer shortly."

"Boss, I…"

"Hush McGee. You stopped for gas and while Tim filled up the car, you, Dorneget," he said turning to the agent, "Went to take the witness-suspect to the restroom. When, while gone, Tim gets a call telling him that Ms. Burinski is no longer a witness, but an armed and dangerous. Immediately going to check on you, he finds you compromised. You Tim," he said turning to his agent, "Then got my call, and instead of telling me immediately what had happened, decided to keep it quiet. You then disobeyed a direct order, which led to our current position. Is this correct?

_Gibbs was speaking more in his father-tone then his boss tone,_ Tim realized. _What does __**that**__ mean? _Tim thought as he responded with a "Yes sir."

Gibbs knew this response came from his military background, and nervousness when in trouble, so he let it slide. Looking at Dorneget and seeing him nod, he raised his eyebrow.

"I-I mean, ye-yes sir."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. I will not punish you for her getting the drop on you. That was not your fault. I can however, punish you both for _disobeying a direct order_ and then lying to me about it!" As Gibbs spoke that last part, his voice steadily increased until he was yelling.

"Here is what is going to happen. We are going to go up to the director and explained what happened. If he accepts to argue for you, then we will come back here and deal with it. If he does not, then you will have to take whatever the director hands out to you, which could include suspension and a note in your permanent file." _Over my dead body_.

Tim looked at him aghast. He would really do that? Had he screwed up so bad that Gibbs was sick of him?

Gibbs caught his son's eyes. _Just wait son_. _I want him to know what is on the table._

Tim apparently got the message because he relaxed slightly, but was still overly tense. Gibbs got a spike of worry as he saw how upset Tim still was. Gibbs turned to Dorneget, who's face was pale. He knew the potential consequences of a note like that in his file this early in his career. He would never get promoted. But Gibbs was a former marine, gunnery sergeant. Dorneget knew whatever his punishment was would be awful.

"What would your punishment be, sir?"

"I would take a belt to your behind," Gibbs replied.

"What?" Dorneget said with a gasp, his eyes going wide. "Really?" He asks, glancing to Tim.

"Really Dorneget. You know that we deserve it. And this way, it is off-record, and once it is over, it's over. It doesn't effect your career, and we move on. He would never hurt us."

Dorneget just stands there, staring at him.

"I would never force you to, Dorneget," said Gibbs. "It is a choice. But if you choose to go with the director, then both you and Tim will have to go that way."

Dorneget seemed overwhelmed. He looked back and forth between the two older agents.

"It's ok, Dorney. If you're not comfortable with it, I don't mind going to the director," Tim said. "I deserve it," He muttered under his breath. He obviously didn't mean for Gibbs to hear it, but he did, and turned and sharply smacked him in the back of his head.

Tim jumped, but then continued to look down as Gibbs glared at him. Dorneget started further at the scene. Somehow, the headslaps took on a whole new meaning. He suddenly made up his mind.

"I'll do it," he said, breaking the stare Gibbs had been leveling at Tim. Gibbs turned to look at him, and didn't show surprise, just nodded.

"Alright then, let's go see the director." Gibbs strode out, Dorneget and Tim following in his wake, Dorneget still looking a bit shocked, and Tim still looking down.


	6. Dealing with Dorneget:Dealing with Vance

Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think, and how you enjoy it! I know it is a short chapter, but more will be coming soon.

Chapter 5

As usual, Gibbs strode through the door without knocking. I sigh, but was expecting him. McGee and Dorneget came trailing in behind him. I set aside the papers on my desk, look up and fold my hands. I knew what was going on, but I raise my eyebrows and say,

"Gentlemen?" Gibbs spoke first.

"Dorneget and McGee told me what happened. They were getting gas, and Eva got the jump on them while they were clearing the bathroom for her. That's when I called McGee."

I was glad that it wasn't more serious. Having her get the jump on them is embarrassing, but I could use it to flatter the DIA. I was director however, and had to be serious.

"I see. I don't believe I have to tell you how much trouble you are in Agents McGee and Dorneget?"

They shook their heads, McGee looing miserable and Dorneget looking panicked and shocked. From what I knew of the Agent, I expected this was the first time he had gotten in trouble. They were both darn good agents, and I wasn't going to let them ruin their careers if I could help it. Issues involving another agency were harder to control; however, I believed I could appease the DIA. I had to emphasize how important this was, however.

"Good. I will need you to come with me, and brief the DIA on what happened. I will warn you, they are not happy. After you are done with your report, we will decide what to do with you. Understand?"

While I was speaking, and during their subdued responses, I saw Gibbs eyes narrow at me. Before I could speak again, He said,

"McGee, Dorneget, wait outside."

McGee didn't hesitate, and said,

"Yes boss," and turned to go. Dorneget hesitated, and looked at me. Gibbs, still staring at me, said

"Now Dorneget," while Tim tugged on his arm. He followed McGee out.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Gibbs started out.

"You know there is no reason they have to go to the DIA. They screwed up, yeah, but if they go to the DIA, they will both get a note, and that would ruin Dorneget's career, and you know it! Let me handle them."

I just waited for him to finish his tirade, before I spoke.

"I know Gibbs. I have no intention of letting the DIA have at them. Eva got the drop on Dorneget, and with your reputation I am sure he was petrified of you finding out. McGee was probably just trying to cover for him, which he shouldn't have done, but it makes sense. I don't know how he thought you wouldn't find out, but it is not that big of a deal. I can handle the DIA by stroking some egos about how their agency got the drop on ours. It will be embarrassing, but I am not going to let some misjudgment ruin their careers. I am sure Agent McGee would have told you immediately had he not been instructed to let her go. I will tell the DIA that we will take care of it, as I know you will quite thoroughly. I only told them they would have to take care of it so Dorneget would know you are willing to go to bat for him. It should make your upcoming conversation with him easier.

Gibbs looked at me and nodded, before turning on his heel and calling out,

"Conference room 1 will be in use for about an hour," before the door shut behind him. I smirked, and picked up the phone to call the DIA. It was good to keep Gibbs on his toes.

_Tbc..._


	7. Dealing with Dorneget: Punishment

Here is the next chapter. This was greatly assisted by 1withthepotionsseveroussnape, so thanks to him for helping me with Dorneget! We don't have a whole lot of information on him, so this chapter was much more difficult. Thanks for helping me get it! Aliright, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

Dorneget's POV

Gibbs strode out of the director's office, radiating control and confidence. With a firm gesture, and a,

"With me," he was out the door with Tim trailing behind him. I quickly followed, as I thought about what was going on. Things went downhill so fast. Everyone in the agency admired and respected the man, and, like them, I wanted to emulate him. Not exactly, because he never talks and is always growly, but I wanted to have his drive, honesty, and willingness to do the right thing. And part of doing that, I realize, is owning up to my mistakes. I knew now we should have told Gibbs immediately. It would have been horrible and embarrassing to admit I lost the witness/suspect the first time he let me out into the field, but him finding out through someone else was much worse. Gibbs would never try to hide his mistakes, which is exactly what I had done. He found out about my cowardice, and about my absolute failure in the field. Why was he willing to fight for me?

Earlier, when he told me what the punishment would be, I was in shock. I had never expected it. But after hearing what my decision could do to McGee, and seeing the headslap, it made sense in a way. Everyone knew that Gibbs saw his agents as family, even if none of them ever admitted it. And a response like that was very parental, like something a father would do. It also made sense that if I were to take my punishment from the director, Tim would have to come with me. The DIA would ask who my partner was, and would never accept that a probie was by himself, especially while picking up a witness.

By the time we had entered the conference room again, I was furious with myself. I realized how much I had messed things up for Tim, and how much I had let Gibbs, and by extension, myself, down. Not that he cared about me, but I failed to live up to his standard of doing the right thing. Gibbs was only doing this for Tim, and I deserve to get written up. If it weren't for me Tim wouldn't be in trouble. I am sure Gibbs was upset with me for avoiding the issue; Dorneget, why didn't you just own up! At least, avoidance to get out of trouble always caused more problems for me when I was a child. Maybe I shouldn't be an agent. What kind of agent would I be if I try to hide my mistakes, and don't look out for my partner? Now it wasn't that big of a deal, but what if later my actions cause someone to die because I wasn't forthcoming with important information, or I got my partner killed because I was only looking out for myself? No, I would not be responsible for that. I may have screwed up, but I wouldn't allow myself to do it again. I could at least do the responsible thing now. My resolve hardened, the door shuts behind me and Gibbs turns to look at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Gibbs POV

I talk to Tim on the way down.

"Tim, I am going to deal with Dorneget first. I want you in there to start, but then I want you to go wait out in the hall. Don't let people come near, and call Abby, let her know what is going on and to expect him when I'm done with him." At this, I expect a protest, but he just nods. I feel another twinge in my gut, and worry about my agent. By this time, we are at the conference room, and I walk in, followed by the two agents.

As I turn to look at Dorneget, I see that determined look on his face, and I can't help the gut feeling that tells me he is going to do something ridiculously stupid.

"Agent Gibbs, you don't have to punish me. I am going to resign."

I just look at him. Yep, I was right. Stupid kid. Seeing the look on my face, he misinterprets it, and hastily explains more.

"I-I mean, not that I am trying to get out of it or anything, because I know I sure as hell deserve it, and probably a lot more. But I know you just went to bat for me for McGee, and if I resign, you won't have to deal with me."

I growl. That stupid kid, does he really think I would fight for him if I didn't think he was worth it? Time to see what he is made of.

"If that self-pity I hear, Dorneget?"

"No! It's just, my actions caused McGee trouble, and I tried to cover them up. What kind of agent does that? What if in the future, I get someone killed because I didn't give important information to cover for myself, or if, in covering for myself, I get my partner killed! I don't deserve to be an agent! And I know I screwed up, but by quitting now I can do the responsible thing and save somebody's life!"

"Dorney…" I glance over at Tim, who reads me correctly. He leaves to wait out in the hall.

As soon as I hear the door shut I let my hand connect with the back of his head.

"Dorneget, you have the potential to become a good agent. You wouldn't be here otherwise. You're not going to repeat your mistakes, especially after we get this over with. So stop trying to avoid the consequences and get over here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorneget's POV

I just look at him in shock for a minute. I have never heard him say half of that in a month! But I guess he knew when to speak. How could I possibly process what he said, when I couldn't even process that he said it? I was confused. Too much had happened in too short a time.

"Do you trust me?" I look at him for a moment, my analysis of his previous words broken, as I directed my focus onto his current words. Did I trust him? It took me only a second; of course I trusted him. He personified what I wanted to be- and that person would be completely trustworthy, someone all his friends and agents knew they could count on.

"Yes."

"Then get over here." I was still in shock, and not moving.

"Ned." That was all it took. Surprised at hearing him say my given name, I instinctively obey.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. This is for disobeying a direct order, and lying to me. If I tell you to bring someone somewhere, you do it. I cannot protect you if you do not tell me what is going on. A lie of omission is just as much a lie as anything else. If you had immediately let me know what had happened, you would not have gotten in trouble for her escaping. You did not know she was dangerous, and you did not have the skills to deal with her abilities. That was not your fault. For that, I am going to have you train with Tim in hand-to-hand combat. This is not punishment, I want to know that next time you face someone with that skill set, you can hold your own. Got it?"

I had no idea what to say, so I simply said another

"Yes sir."

"Good."

And at that the first lash fell.

I jump. Crap! I forgot how much that hurt! After my dad found out I was gay, all of my more frequent spankings were with the belt. He didn't want to touch me. This didn't seem like those though, Gibbs hand is on my back, and this seemed methodical an- owww!

I was determined to take this quietly, but he was good at this. Of course it was methodical. He was a marine, efficient and methodical in everything, even if that included setting my rear on fire!

As the burn began to grow, I started thinking on what Gibbs had said. Why would he actually think I am worth it? It was good to hear someone else ratify me. I hadn't had a whole lot of support after my family found out. I felt so bad for trying to cover up my mistake, but my self-hatred was slowly lessening as the belt repeatedly made contact with my butt. He said I could do it. That it was ok that I had made a mistake, it was even ok that I wasn't good enough to rebuff that cursed witness-turned-suspect. That he knew I would learn from my mistakes, and his actions proved he meant that. He fought for me with the director, who had no intention of letting us off easily. If this amazing agent could think this, then I believed him. It was ok. At this realization, I burst into tears.

I was so overwhelmed by my surrender that I didn't realize he was done until I felt Gibbs hand rubbing my back, and murmuring comfort to me. We stayed like that for several moments until my sobbing lessened, and I stood up, and turned to face him. He kept his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it, as he looked at me, waiting for something.

Once my crying calmed to sniffles, he put his finger under my chin to tilt it up, and spoke.

"Ned, you will make a great agent someday. You were willing to resign to protect those you serve, and to do the right thing. Don't let others tell you otherwise. You made a mistake, all probie's do. I did, McGee dealt with it, learned from it, and now you need to let it go. Rule number 11: when the job is done, walk away. Don't obsess over this. Think you can let it go?

For the first time since I started here, I feel self-assured and confident that I can do this. I straighten, and look him in the eye as I say,

"Yes sir." He looks at me a moment, nods and smirks, and then says,

"Atta boy. Now go down to Abby, and on your way out, send McGee in." I nod, and turn to go.

"Oh, and Dorneget?" I look back at him.

"Don't call me sir." I nod, smirk, and walk out the door.

_Tbc..._


	8. The Punishment: Part 1- At Work

Alright guys, here we go, getting back to Tim. This is is first spanking, from 'boss'. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Gibbs pov

After I had sent Dorneget to Abby, I waited for McGee. The kid came in but wouldn't meet my face, and kept staring down.

"Tim." As I said his name, McGee seemed startled for a moment and looked up at him, before looking back down. I sighed.

"Tim. Good work."

At this, Tim' head shoots up in surprise. "What? Boss, how can you say that?! I disobeyed a direct order, got another agent in trouble, and _I lied to you._ How can you say I did a good job?!"

"You also protected your partner, helped him make the right decision, and didn't make excuses for yourself. McGee, You did good."

MCGee just looked at me. I sighed. He wouldn't hear me until I punished him, but I had to say that first or else he would beat himself up even after his punishment. McGee had a much larger guilt complex than any of my other agents. His perfectionism rose from his father's rejection as well as his genius. The excessive guilt and shame he felt in himself, that I saw earlier, had to be dealt with to some extent before we could do anything.

"However," I said, a bit more stern, "You are also right. You disobeyed a direct order and lied to me on multiple occasions. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't boss. I'm sorry." He said miserably. I shook my head. Time to move on.

I'm gonna give you two punishments, McGee," I said. "One, as your boss. The other," I said, stepping closer to him and tilting up his chin, looking at him kindly, "As your father."

Tim's eyes were already watering as he looked at me, and I sighed to myself again. "Alright Tim," I said, squeezing his shoulder gently before taking a step back, and making my voice a bit more formal. "Disobeying a direct order, breaking a rule, and lying to your superior we will take care of now. You already know you have a spanking coming, but I also want you to work on some hand-to-hand combat with Dorneget. And _I_ will be working with you." McGee looked at me in shock, and spoke.

"Uh, why, boss?"

I raise my eyebrow, and he blushes.

"Because, McGee, he needs to be able to defend himself if he needs to. You know enough to teach him, and since you got in trouble with him, you can teach him." I also wanted to teach him about responsibility. Having to be responsible for someone else's skills, that may keep them alive, will emphasize for him his responsibility to younger agents, especially out in the field. Hopefully that will make him think about their abilities and limitations if he knows exactly what they are. A side benefit would allow him to understand why Tony teased him and did what he did when he was a new agent. With luck, it will bring the agents closer together, and make Tim appreciate Tony even more.

"But why do I have to train with you?" His voice came out almost whining, and would be considered such were he not a federal agent. I glare at him, while saying,

"Because, Tim, I want to make sure you remember how to do it! Now stop complaining, and get over here!"

Tim blushed and nodded, and unbuckled his pants. He was about to pull them down, but stopped and looked at me. I nodded, and he doesn't complain, just looks more miserable as he pulls both his pants and shorts down before bending over the table. I felt a surge of pride in him. I pick up the folded belt, and rest it on his backside.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Tim?

"I-I disobeyed a direct order."

"Right. I told you to take her wherever she needs to go, you do it! You know I always have a reason! What else?"

"I broke a rule. Never assume. I was the agent in charge, I should not have let the younger agent take the witness to the bathroom. I shouldn't have assumed that she wasn't a threat. We knew there were a lot of missing pieces. In doing so, I put Dorneget in danger, and both of us in this situation."

"Right. When I send you out into the field with a younger agent, I expect you to be extra careful for what you do, because the younger agent will look up to you and follow your lead! It is your job to make sure everyone is safe and gets done in the proper way. We have a dangerous job as it is, I don't need you making stupid decisions that could get people hurt! Got it?"

"Yes boss."

"Good. What else."

" And I-I lied to you boss. I lie of omission is still a lie, and I knew that! I even told Dorneget that that was my rule number one! Never lie to Gibbs! I was just nervous, and wasn't thinking straight, with Dorneget all upset, and if it wasn't brought up, then I thought…no I didn't think. It was a lie boss. And I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, Tim." I said to him softly, and then made my voice more firm, "And we are going to take care of that, now!"

Saying that, I brought the belt down for the first lash. He jumped in shock, and then did his best to lay there as quietly as he could. When he felt especially guilty, he tried to take it as stoically as he could, accepting more pain then he needed to. So I had to make it last, and not give him any time between strokes to recover. I hated doing this, and didn't want to make it last any longer than it had to. This one would be longer and harder than usual, because I can't have him putting himself or others in danger. He is starting to take on more of a leadership role, and that came with responsibility. I need him to think in the field, and if setting his rear on fire helped kept him safe, I would. This was also why I was using the belt instead of the paddle. It wouldn't be too long, however, because of the implement and lack of layers.

I didn't say anything, letting him focus on the pain, feeling it, forcing him to accept that he could forgive himself as the pain level steadily increased. For all that people saw Tim as weak, he was surprisingly strong, with high morals and standards coupled with a strong sense of guilt.

Soon, he was flinching, and releasing hisses of breath at each lash. I increased my force slightly, wanting this over. He quickly started to cry softly, and I decided to finish things up, and focused my attention on the under curve of his backside, where he would feel this when he sat down. In less than a minute he was sobbing, and I knew we were done. I threaded my belt back through my pants while giving him a minute. When I was done, I started rubbing his back and murmuring softly to him. Tim and Tony were so different when it came to spankings. Tim only stayed bent over for a little, before standing up for a hug. Sure enough, in less than a minute he stood up and I drew him into a hug, and carded my hand through his hair.

"It's alright, Tim." I murmur. "Like I said, I'm proud of ya. You're gonna make one helluva team leader someday. "

"Thanks boss. Boss, I know you don't like apologies, but I am so sorry for lying to you! I don't know what came over me, and…"

"Hey!" I bark out, irritated, interrupting him. He looks down, ashamed. I sigh. It's not gonna be over for him until I give him his second spanking, and we can move on.

"Tim, we're done with disobeying a direct order, dangerous decisions in the field, and lying to your boss. We just have the hand-to-hand practice. Go get yourself cleaned up, and then I want you working on your report. You're with me for the rest of the week. We will take care of this at home."

"Yes boss."

"I'll see you out there." I pat his back, and walk out the door. I need to make sure Ducky had a chance to talk to Dorneget.

_Tbc..._


End file.
